


Adrenaline Made Me Do It

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only what seems like certain death could get Eren to finally make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Can I kiss you / It wasn't supposed to happen like that' requested by Tumblr user arlertblogging

This was it. This was the end for them. Eren had been cut out of his Titan body and was too exhausted to get up and run and Armin had barely escaped from the stampede of Titans that chased them to the edge of the forest. The rest of their battalion had been died taking out most of the herd that cornered them and it now left one ten-meter Titan slowly stalking after them, the manic grin permanently stretched across its face making Armin’s blood burn in his face.

He tried dragging Eren away, but the weight of him half-draped over Armin’s tired body just made them much slower, making their escape pointless. Their struggle was just enough to entertain their grinning predator as it bent over and watched them, whatever mind it had in there it obviously took some sick pleasure out of messing with its prey before ending its life. 

“Eren, please tell me you can run now?” Armin begged, pulled the arm around his neck tighter and squeezing his arm around Eren’s waist. “Eren, answer me.”

Eren was out of it, blood dripping from his hairline, eyes on his limp feet. “I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Can’t save us. After all this training, after all that big talk, I’m too weak to turn back and take out one stupid Titan.”

“It’s not your fault, you exhausting your shifting ability,” Armin tried to assure him, even though his own voice was shaking.

“I should be able to take it out without shifting, that’s what we trained for.” Eren looked at Armin, sadness filling his green eyes. “I’m a fraud, Armin.”

“No, you’re not, you’re my best friend and you have a right to be tired.”

“I bet Levi wouldn’t be tired, wouldn’t give up, would power through and kill it before it kills us.”

“Fuck Levi! This isn’t about Levi, this is about you. You did your best for years, you helped humanity accomplish so much and you still beat yourself up over every small setback and it’s not fair, I can’t keep watching you suffer when I know that you’re really the best of us all.” Armin stopped, seeing no point in crawling away now and faced Eren. “If now’s my time to die I’m glad that it’s here, right now, with you.”

“Armin –”

“I mean it.” Armin took Eren’s hand, the one he always bit to transform. “It’s always been you and me in life, now it’s you and me in death, and I don’t regret a second of it.”

The Titan finally started to reach forward and Eren returned the grip on Armin’s hand and took the chance that it was now or never and kissed Armin as hard as he could.

Armin could feel his heart swelling to twice its size, overwhelmed by their fate and that it took until the very last minute for this to finally happen, but he didn’t say anything, he just closed his eyes and let himself be ready to die happy.

The sound of steam, skin being chopped off and a body hitting the field broke them apart. Mikasa was standing on the Titan’s decomposing body, sword still drawn, eyes wide and lips pinched with surprise. “Did I miss something?”

Eren gaped at her like a fish and then turned his stunned silence to Armin, mouth opening and closing, finding no words. Armin didn’t need words now, he just threw his arms around Eren and laughed until he coughed.

Hours later, after they were retrieved by the rescue party and taken back to headquarters, Armin visited Eren’s room. He had completely healed but he still looked exhausted, the tired dullness in his eyes quickly changed though. The brightness in his eyes grew with his smile upon seeing Armin.

“Hey…” he began awkwardly, swinging his legs over his bed to face Armin, who took the chair by his bed.

“Hey…” Armin greeted back, just as awkward.

“So, we almost died.”

“That we did.”

“Mikasa’s a life-saver, literally.”

“That she is.”

Silence stretched between them, Eren pretended to scratch his neck and Armin drummed his fingers on his leg.

“So, I guess Jean owes Connie money.”

Armin looked up, confused. “Why?”

“They made a bet a while back, Connie said I liked you more than a friend and Jean insisted I was in love with Annie.”

It was Armin’s turn to gape like a fish. 

“Funny how he saw it before I did, before you did, huh?”

“If anything in our lives is funny it’s Connie being right about something.”

Eren started giggling and Armin joined in, their laughter died off soon enough as their eyes met and this time they didn’t look away. Eren prodded further, “So, he was right about me, was he right about you?”

“He is. I do. I am. I – um.” Armin blushed, covered his eyes.

Eren pulled Armin’s hand off his face. “So, can I kiss you?”

“You already did.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t supposed to go like that.”

Armin bit his lip and nodded.

Eren stroked Armin’s hair tenderly, trying to figure out a good angle to move in from so they wouldn’t smash their teeth together again. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or what?”

“Hey, I’m taking my time, gonna do this right now that we aren’t in a hurry.”

Armin didn’t care about right this time, he met Eren halfway and when they pulled back he asked, “Was that how it was supposed to go?”

“Yeah, it’s the only thing in my life that’s ever gone right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)


End file.
